Small trucks colloquially known as pickup truck have been popular with consumers for a number of years. The usual configuration for these trucks include a passenger cab, behind which is located a cargo bed area. For ease of access to the cargo area most truck include a hinged tailgate that can be lowered to permit access to the cargo area, and then raised and locked in place to ensure that materials in the cargo area do not fall out during transport.
Generally, the tailgate lowers from a vertical to a horizontal position, such that the tailgate is at the same plane as the truck bed. However, in the open position the tailgate is positioned several feet above ground level making it difficult and sometimes impossible for users to gain easy access to the cargo area. This is particular a problem when materials being carried in the cargo area are not within the normal reach of the user, or where a user has physical limitations that prevent climbing into the cargo area. In some cases the problem is solved by providing a ladder to step that can simply be carried in the cargo area when not in use. As these are not attached to the truck they present a number of limitations, including being potentially unstable when in use, and taking up storage space in the cargo area when not in use.
A variety of more “permanent” solutions have been devised to permit more convenient access to the cargo area. These include a number of foldable step arrangements, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,754, 3,853,369, 8,444,201, and 5,549,312. While these prior art devices provide a solution to the problem of allowing a user to step up into the cargo area, they all suffer from one or more limitations that detract from their utility. These include such flaws as: permanently mounted to the tailgate, such that they impede the ability to slide cargo out of the cargo area; mounting to the bumper making it impossible to use the step when the tailgate is in the open (horizontal) position; mounting outside the cargo area, subjecting the apparatus to damage from road debris.
Thus, what is needed is a convenient and easy to deploy step that can be used to access the cargo area of a pickup truck, but which does not impede access or egress of material from the cargo area, and which can be safely stowed when not in use.